


The Warrior's Key

by captainxxmarvel



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Demigod!Stiles, Stiles is a demigod, instead of the seven it's the eight, stiles and Percy are twins, stiles has blue eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainxxmarvel/pseuds/captainxxmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>URGENT -<br/>STORY IS NOW ON MY OTHER ACCOUNT- WHITTESMORE</p><p> Secret. </p><p>not known or seen or not meant to be known or seen by others. </p><p>synonyms: confidential; top secret; unknown; private</p><p>can be used as an adjective or noun</p><p>• </p><p>Stiles Stilinski isn't the hero of the Pack. </p><p>He's the sidekick, the brains behind the operation. </p><p>He's the hyper-active, dyslexic one. </p><p>No one thinks of him as someone who can save the world, he's the human. </p><p>But all that could change just by the reveal of one, little secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Stiles has blue eyes okay?

**o n e :**

**t h i r d :**

  
'No, no, no, don't go in. Don't let them in. No, no, no, no! Don't let them in!'

Gasping, Stiles woke up in a cold sweat He took a few seconds to calm himself down but even then he was still a bit shaken up.

"You okay, Stiles?" He's not gonna lie when he says he jumped at the familiar female voice.

Lydia. She wasn't dressed up or with any makeup. She was just...her.

"Yeah, I-I was just dreaming. It was weird." His eyebrows scrunched together. "It was like a dream within a dream."

"A nightmare?" She caressed the side of his face as he let out a shakey breath.

"Yeah." He sighed, calming down until he noticed something. "Wait a second, Lydia." He paused. "What are you doing here?"

She opened her mouth to answer when she was cut off by Stiles's door creaking open a little bit. He looked up, alarmed. He's lived in his room long enough to know that that's never happened unless his Dad was there.

And it was the middle of the night and he knows his Dad got home late and would-should-be sleeping.

"Hang on." He started to get out of bed, the blanket falling off his legs.

"Stiles, where're you going?" Lydia asked, worry evident in her voice.

"I'm just gonna close the door?" He promised.

"Just go back to bed." She reached to grab his arm but he was quicker than she was.

"What if someone comes in?" He quizzed.

"Like who?" Her face scrunched up. "Just go back to sleep?" He almost did too.

But he had a bad feeling.

"But what if they get in?" His voice quavered a little.

"What if who gets in? Stiles," She paused. "Just come back to bed. Please. Stiles. Come back. Stiles, please."

He ignored her words, getting closer to the door. "Stiles please!" She shouted. He winced as her high pitched screech reached his ears. "Stiles, don't."

He reached he door, pulling it open instead of pushing it closed. "Stiles, don't! Don't go in there! Stiles, please! Do-"

Her voice cut off as he closed he door behind him. He looked up, just now realizing he was breathing harder than usual.

His heart was beating like eighth notes on a snare drum. He looked around, panicking as he felt he was in a familiar place.

The Nemeton.

"It's just a dream." He whispered to himself. That phrase was all too familiar to him now. "This is just a dream. Get it out of your head. Stiles, you're dreaming!" His voice got louder. "All right? So wake up, Stiles! Wake up Stiles! WAKE UP!" He screamed.

-

He woke with a start, his head pounding. He thought his eyes were closed but he came to realize it was just pitch black.

His heart clenched in his chest as he started to think of where he might be. He did a full 360, trying to figure out how to get out.

A deep, evil-sounding laugh shook him to his core. "You're back." It growled. "I knew you'd be back. I've been watching you, Hero." Stiles looked around frantically, trying to figure out what was happening.

"I've been waiting for your return, though I wished your family would be here. I need them."

"Who are you?" Stiles asked, trying his best to keep his voice steady.

"You will find out soon, Hero. That information is unneeded at the moment." The voice replied.

"What do you want from me?"

"I need you, Hero. You are a valuable asset, a valuable weapon, for me to have. You and your blood. You've defeated my creations."

"Creations? What? What are you talking about?"

"You've defeated mine and my brothers creations. I know you remember, Young Hero. The Mother of Earth, Gaea, and her son, the almighty Titan King, Kronos. My powerful creations destroyed by a lanky teenage male."

Stiles's blood ran cold. He HAD defeated them, but he wasn't alone. He had his friends by his side.

"If I've destroyed them, I can destroy you." He spoke confidently, but on the inside he was panicking.

"How can you destroy me when," It was like a light switch had been flicked on because the whole place he was in lit up...confirming his fears. "You can't stop the fear of your memories."

The Tartarus.

He hated this place. He had taken a fall here with his two best friends-one being his brother- not too long ago and he still hasn't fully recovered.

"I-I can defeat you! Me and my friends!"

But it was too late, whoever had spoken to him, was gone and he was falling again.

-

His eyes opened slowly, as if he weren't waking from a double-nightmare. His Dad was peeking thru the door, "hey, time to get up, kiddo. Get your butt to school."

It was all too normal.

Stiles took a deep breath and got up, mentally preparing himself for the day. He knew it'd be a long one.

-

"And you couldn't wake up?" Scott was by his side, hands holding both straps of his backpack.

"Nope." Stiles paused. "And it was beyond terrifying. Have you ever heard of sleep paralysis?"

Scott gave him a concerning look, "Uh, no. Do I want to?" He asked.

He took a deep breath, "Have you ever had a dream where it felt like you were awake but you couldn't move or talk?"

"Yeah, yeah. I've had that." He made a funny face.

"It happens because during REM sleep your body is basically paralyzed. It's called muscle atonia. That way if you start dreaming about running, you don't actually start running in your bed."

Scott nodded, following what he was saying. "That makes sense."

"But sometimes your mind can wake up before your body does. So for this split second, you're actually aware that your body is paralyzed."

"And that's the terrifying part." And he finally caught on.

"It turns your dream into a nightmare. You can feel like you're falling, like you're being strangled, or, in my case, like you're at the center of a grove of magical trees where human sacrifices took place." He explained.

"you think it means something?" Scott asked, thoughtfully.

They both sat down in their respective seats in their first period class.

"What if what we did last night was still affecting us?"

"Post traumatic stress?"

"or something. But you know what scares me the most?" He was about to voice his deepest fear at the moment.

"What?"

"I'm not even sure this is real?"

Stiles screamed himself awake.

**S t i l e s :**

He sat in the driver's seat of his car for about five minutes, trying to keep the panic down.

His Dad assured that he wasn't still dreaming but of course, that made the Sheriff even more worried.

He knew he gave his Dad quite a scare last night, you know, waking up screaming blood murder.

He would say that it was stupid but in all honesty, he wanted to start screaming again right. That's how bad he was panicking on the inside.

I mean come on, only a few weeks ago did he die for sixteen hours only to come back alive and save his Dad along with Allison's Dad and Scott's Mom, from a Durach.

Now he was waking up-screaming-from dreams about the Nemeton, only this was different now. His time in the Tartarus was mixing itself in, along with that chilling voice.

As if that wasn't bad enough, this morning when he was packing his backpack, the book he picked up was nothing but alphabet soup on a hard cover.

This worried him.

Sure, he had dyslexia, he'd come to terms with that a LONG time ago but he had ways to cope and still learn with the power of Greek, but now that wasn't working.

He got out of the car, his hands still shaking. He needed to find Scott.

\--

He found him alright, freaking out about his own shadow. Something was definitely wrong.

"Hey. Hey, you alright? You don't look alright, Scott."

"I'm okay."

Lies.

"No, you're not. It's happening to you too, isn't it? Your seeing things aren't you?" Stiles asked.

Scott looked at him, alarmed. " How'd you know?"

He was about to answer, when a certain strawberry blonde beauty beat him to it. "Because it's happening to all of you." And then in a sort of hushed tone, she added, "Well, well, well, looks who's no longer the crazy one."

But Stiles heard her.

Sending her a dirty look, he spoke up at the same time as Allison, "We're not crazy."

Lydia scoffed, "Hallucinating? Sleep paralysis? Yeah, you guys are fine."

"We did die and come back to life, that's gotta have some side effects right?" Scott reasoned.

Their conversation was cut short when the bell rang.

"We keep an eye on each other, okay?" He ordered. "And Lydia, stop enjoying this so much."

Stiles and Scott were already hustling their way to History by the time Lydia sputtered out a 'what?'.

The two best friends took their seats as the new teacher started his introduction. "Good morning, everyone. My name is Mr. Yukimura. I'll be taking over for your previous History Teacher. My family and I moved here three weeks ago.I'm sure, by now, you all know my daughter, Kira." He paused. "Or you might not since she's never actually mentioned anyone from school. Or brought a friend home for that matter."

A large thud was heard in the back of the room. Every student in Yukimura's first period History class turned towards the disruption.

There, a girl with dark brown eyes and thick dark brown hair slowly looked up. She have a nervous-embarrassed- smile and wave.

"There she is. Anyways, we have some new students." Stiles turned back towards him.

New students? He hadn't seen any when he looked back at Kira.

He wish he did because nothing could have prepared him for what came next.

"Please welcome Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Nico Di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, and Percy Jackson to our class!"

**P e r c y :**

Being the new kid was never easy. Percy knew that, you know, from transferring to different schools almost every year.

He was now in his junior year, and he was hoping itd be different.

His eyes locked on the person he'd been searching for since he got here.

His brother.

his eyes never even scanning the room to notice the new occupants

He was too busy speaking to the Hispanic boy beside him talking. They seemed to be in deep conversation, even as they sat down-side by side, might I add- closer to the front than Percy thought.

Before he got a chance to announce his presence, the teacher spoke up, "Good morning, everyone. My name is Mr. Yukimura. I'll be taking over for your previous History Teacher. My family and I moved here three weeks ago. I'm sure, by now, you all know my daughter, Kira. Or you might not since she's never actually mentioned anyone from school. Or brought a friend home for that matter."

Everyone turned to look at the girl only a few seats across from himself and he was praying that Stiles might just see him but it was to no avail, the teacher was talking before he had a chance.

"There she is. Anyways, we have some new students," And Stiles whipped back towards Mr. Yukimura. "Please welcome Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Nico Di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, and Percy Jackson to our class!"

His brother turned around so fast, Percy was sure that he had gotten whiplash. His expression was a mix of surprise and confusion but one key element that made Percy a bit confused was...fear.

Stiles looked at them for about a minute in half before he slowly turned away, eyes closed. It took him a while but he finally looked back up and he looked ready...for something.

But Percy didn't didn't find out what it was.

No, he didn't because the Hispanic with the crooked jaw started whispering to his brother about Zeus knows what.

He glanced a desperate look to Annabeth, trying to figure out the right thing to do.

Should he approach him or...?

She gave him a sweet smile-the one that still put butterflies in his stomach-and passed him a piece of paper.

απλά αφήστε τον να έρθει σε σας, εντάξει; είναι πιθανώς πολύ να λάβει από το γεγονός ότι είμαστε εδώ. (just let him come to you, okay? it's probably a lot to take in that we're here.)

It probably was the big shock to show up to school to see your brother and best friends at the back of the class with no warning at all. Yeah, he could just imagine if that was him.

\--

American History was incredibly boring. Percy can tell you that. It was irrelevant, like seriously, Greek History or even Roman History is more entertaining.

He could barely pay attention because everything that was written on the board, it was all jumbled and confused him.

So he paid attention to his brother, whom spent the whole class period talking to the kid next to him.

Percy wasn't jealous. He didn't expect for Stiles to go through school as a loner. But he didn't expect Stiles to have such a close relationship with the Hispanic kid.

I mean, he's never talked about him at camp or anything, never really mentioned anyone.

The bell rang, pulling Percy from his thoughts and into reality. Finally, first period was over. Thank the Gods.

He followed Annabeth into the hallway, the others following along before splitting of to their locker.

Fortunately, he and his Wise Girl had side-by-side lockers...which coincidentally, were only about six or seven lockers away from Stiles and his friend.

As he switched his books for his next period, he kept an eye on his brother who was STILL speaking to the kid, he really had to figure out his na-

"Scott." Annabeth said all of the sudden.

"What?" Percy gave her an odd look.

"Scott. Scott McCall. That's Stiles's friend you're jealous of."

"Jealous? Me? I'm not jealous. Anyways, how do you know his name?" He asked.

"When he called roll at the beginning of class, Seaweed Brain. You said 'yes, sadly' when he called yours, remember?" She laughed, "And yes, you are jealous."

"How am I jealous?" Percy raised his eyebrows.

"Really? How are you jealous? Percy, you were glaring daggers at the poor kid the whole time! And you are now...." She trailed off, turning to follow the gaze of her beloved boyfriend.

He had his gaze fixed on Scott and Stiles, who were once again, talking across the hall. Well, actually, it was Stiles who was speaking. Even with him being the only one that was facing them, they could tell it was all Stiles.

Annabeth guessed that Scott was staring at the teacher's daughter, Kira, who were arguing at the end of the hallway.

Probably about what happened in class.

But the couple was snapped back to Scott and Stiles when they both seemed to start freaking out.

"Should we help them?" Percy asked.

But his answer seemed to be handed to him when Scott ducked the upper half of his body down and Stiles wrapped a arm around his back before looking around. He looked back down at his friend before the two rushed through the hallway.

"What just happened?" Percy started. "Honestly, what's going on? He hasn't said anything to us. I mean seriously-" And yes, he would've ranted further, but he was cut off by Annabeth's lips on his.

She pulled away, giving him a bright smile. "Just give him some time. I mean, we did show up without any heads up or anything. And from the looks of it, he didn't seem to have told Scott about who he is."

She always had the answers.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about this." She just laughed and grabbed his hand, dragging him to his next class.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I've gotten a few questions that I'll answer right now so no one gets confused. 
> 
> Q: Do Percy and Stiles share the same father as well as the mother?
> 
> A: Yes, both Percy and Stiles are the sons of Poseidon, twins of Poseidon actually. As well as they DO share the same mother, that mother being Sally Jackson. Don't worry, there will be an explanation on why they didn't live together all their life, I promise. 
> 
> Q: This seems to be the plot of the beginning of season 3B in Teen Wolf, is the story going to follow season 3b? Like Void Stiles? 
> 
> A: As much as I love Void Stiles, no, this is my own plot. It's going to follow it sort of, like there will be some events, but I have my own plot and tats what it's going to go off of.

  
**S t i l e s :**

"Dad, you know the last time we brought one of these to her grave sight, they got stolen the next day." Stiles sighed, looking at the vase of flowers sitting on the desk in front of him.

He confessed to Scott about his little....not-dyslexia problem and he was still questioning whether or not it was a good idea.

"Hundred bucks down the drain." He sighed. "Hey Dad," He leaned over his Dad's desk. "Hi. What are you doing down there?" He questioned.

The Sheriff glanced back at his son quickly before turning back to...whatever he was doing. "Working. And hey, if someone wants flowers that bad, they can have them. It's just the gesture."

"Hey, Dad," He looked at the boxes surrounding his father. "What's all this?"

"Well," He started. "I've been going through some old cases from a more...illuminated perspective, if you know what I mean."

He knew what his father meant alright. His Dad looked at things more clearly now, not just how he did with Stiles's...other life.

Werewolves. Kanima. All that.

"Strange sighting of bipedal man sprinting across freeway?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Kanima pile." He grabbed the article from Stiles's hands, tossing it in said pile.

"Dad, you're not going through all your old cases and seeing if they have any ties with the supernatural, are you?" He ran his hand through his hair.

The Sheriff sighed, "I admit the recent opening of my eyes to the greater mysteries of the universe has got me reassessing. There's at least 100 cases here where I look at the details and I can ask myself, 'If I knew then what I know now.'"

Stiles laughed, "Right. Are you sure you want to go through with this after..." He trailed off.

"I know what you mean, Stiles but do I have a choice?" He sighed, looking tired. "But there's one case in particular that I can't get out of my head. Eight years ago, when I was elected Sheriff of County, my first official duty was to tell a man that not only had his wife and two daughters died in a car accident, but-as the best that we could tell- the body of his nine year old daughter had been dragged from the wreck by a coyote." He explained.

He could remember that. Dad was stressed between getting the position of the Sheriff and his mom being in the hospital for her illness as well as juggling a nine year old Stiles Stilinski.

And man, he was a handful.

"You mean dragged and eaten?" He asked slowly.

His Dad sighed, running a hand over his face. "We didn't find the car until three days after the crash." He started. "They had driven off the road into a pretty deep ravine. The two bodies in the car were covered in bites and slashes." He explained.

Okay, so maybe it was kind of illegal to share this type of information with a seventeen year old boy, in his junior year of high school.

But let's be real, does anyone follow the rules in Beacon Hills anymore?

"Bites and claw marks?" Stiles questioned. "You're thinking a werewolf attack?"

"Absolutely." The Sheriff confirmed. "Guess what night the accident occurred?"

Of course.

"The Full Moon?" Honestly, he didn't know why he was questioning it, he was intelligent with or without dyslexia, he knew the correct answer.

His Dad nodded, carefully, his eyes scanning the file that was stamped 'UNSOLVED' in bright red, block letters.

Stiles narrowed his eyes in confusion, "Hey, Dad," He ran his hand over all the files that seemed to say the exact same thing.

And trust him when he says this, there was a LOT.

"Yeah, we're going to have to talk about that later." The Sheriff gave a weak laugh.

Stiles kinda guessed what his Dad was going to say, you know, through process of elimination.

There WAS a reason why Agent McCall was here.

"Uh, Dad, speaking of things we need to talk about..." He trailed off, biting his lip.

His Dad looked up from where he was scanning over the Tate case again, "What's up, kid?"

Stiles sighed, this was all still confusing to him, how was he going to explain it? His Dad literally just found out their was a whole new realm of supernatural than just what they knew about.

"Percy's here."

'Great way to put it, idiot.' He thought. 'Not even sugar code it, good job!'

"What?" His Dad deadpanned, staring straight at Stiles.

He squirmed under the intense gaze, but didn't let his discomfort show, "Percy's here. So is Annabeth. And Nico. And the other's of The Eight." He explained.

It was silent for a little while, his Dad staring straight at him, probably trying to figure out the right answer for that explanation.

"We'll talk about this tonight."

Or not.

**P e r c y :**

Cooking is easy, I know that.

I help my Mom cook. I cook for Annabeth sometimes.

Cooking is easy.

However, cooking for eight people, including myself, is incredibly difficult and should not be attempted under _any_ circumstances.

Leo liked Mexican food. Hazel likes gumbo. Frank likes...he couldn't remember, he liked a lot of food but so did Percy so who cared?

The point is, everyone had a different input on what they wanted to eat and Percy was a simple teenager with dreams to not be bothered by the Gods anymore.

He can't possibly make eight different dishes to fit everyone's needs.

So like any self-respecting male, he left the cooking to the people who did it best.

Leo and Piper.

Who knew the Beauty Queen and Repair Boy knew how to create meals with their bare hands?

The day Percy found out they knew what a spatula was, was when they made breakfast as his Mom's house.

It was right after the Great Prophecy ended and Stiles and Percy needed to go tell their Mother that, yes they were alive and no, Mom, you don't need to Google ways to kill a Goddess named Hera.

Of course, their friends decided to come along and that's how they ended up with a gigantic slumber party in the living room of Sally and Paul's home.

They all woke up the next morning to the amazing smell of pancakes, eggs, bacon and French toast.

Automatically, the brother's thought Sally had made them one of her famous breakfasts so they had raced to the kitchen only to find Leo and Piper fighting over who got to wake everyone up.

He laughed at the memory as he sat at the table, Annabeth next to him and Jason across from him.

At the moment, they were heavily discussing the whole 'Stiles Epidemic' or at least, that's what Percy called it.

Annabeth explained that epidemic meant the widespread of a disease-which he knew, he wasn't exactly stupid- but it sounded really cool.

"Look, all I'm saying is we should give him time! This must be extremely confusing that were here! We didn't even give him a heads up!" The Blonde Superman explained, using a wide array of hand gestures.

"I know, but this is my brother were talking about! I haven't seen him since the end of the war! I can't just walk around like I don't know who he is!" Percy cried out.

Annabeth sighed, rubbing her temple, "Guys! Can't we reach some compromise?"

Jason and Percy looked at her with expecting looks, awaiting her answers. "Compromise?" They chorused.

She nodded, "Look, how about we wait a few days and then we approach him when he's alone. I don't think he's even told his friends about..." She stumbled for the right words. "His other life. And I know, I'm not going to be the one who exposed him."

It was quiet for a moment, the only sound being the sizzling from whatever Leo was cooking up in one of the pans.

Jason and Percy shared a series of looks, mentally debating whether or not this was a good idea, finally, they came to a conclusion.

"A few days," Percy began. "Just a few days. I won't be able to wait anymore."

Annabeth couldn't help but laugh, "Of course, Seaweed Brain, I wouldn't expect anything less." She pecked him on the lips.

Only a few days.

He could deal with that.

**T h i r d :**

To Stiles, Coach's class seemed different. Walking into the room, his stomach decided to give a performance and show off backflips.

But that might have been due to the fact that some girl was in HIS seat.

HIS seat he's had since Sophmore year.

Carefully, he approached the female, getting ready to tell her to get out of his seat but you know, in a nice, respectable way.

"Hi, sorry, I usually sit there." She gave him a blank stare. "Okay, no problem. It's all yours." He put his hands up in surrender.

He turned around, trying to find a new seat but the room seemed full...fuller than usual, really.

He went to go for the door, maybe he was in the wrong class, only to come face to face with Coach Finstock in front of him, with the same blank expression as the girl.

"That's weird." He whispered. "Hey Coach, thought I was in the wrong class for a second." He let out a weak laugh.

The only response he received, was Finstock doing some sort of movement with his hands. Sign Language. Yeah, that's what he was doing.

"Um, I don't know any sign language." He thought for moment. "Actually, I didn't know you did, or that it was even an elective here." He squinted his eyes in confusion.

Coach stared at him, continuing the same movements of sign language over and over again.

"Well, this has been good. I-uh-I'm just gonna head out." He turned around, only to see everyone who occupied the classroom, doing the exact same hand gestures as Coach Finstock, only they were going faster and they were getting aggressive with the movements.

He backed up, only to hit the wall behind him. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. A loud, screeching noise filled his ears as he covered his head, trying to block out sight and sound.

"Stilinski!"

Percy watched as Stiles looked up quickly, flashing out of the daze he seemed to have been in.

"Uh huh?" He answered quickly.

"I asked you a question." The Lacrosse Coach deadpanned.

Stiles looked confused for a second, "Uh, sorry Coach...what was it?"

Finstock sighed, looking incredibly annoyed. "I believe it was 'Stilinski, are you paying attention?'."

There was a pause for moment, "Uh, well I am now." Percy bit his lip to keep his snort at bay.

Coach rubbed his forehead with an exasperated sigh, "Stilinski, stop reminding me why I drink..." He looked up. "Every night. Does anybody else want to try to answer the question on the board?" He walked away from Stiles's desk.

Percy tuned out the Coach's excessive talking and watched as Scott McCall titled his worried gaze into Percy's brother. "Dude, are you okay?" He whispered.

Stiles gave him a slight nod, "I'm okay, I just fell asleep for a second."

Percy was utterly confused, Stiles wasn't asleep. The whole time, he was viscously scribbling something into his notebook as if it was the Word of Chaos or something.

"Stiles, you weren't asleep." Scott leaned over, turning the notebook towards him, and to where Percy could make out the words without being a complete stalker.

His eyes widened as he read the scripture, 'WAKE UP' was written in so many different ways and styles.

Whether it was scribbled diagonally or horizontal, it basically filled up the whole page.

You see, Percy has faced many, many horrible things that might've been worse than a few words written on a piece of note book paper but he wasn't going to lie when he said that his heart didn't skip a beat when he saw the look of fear that crossed his brother's face. 


	3. Chapter Three

**A n n a b e t h :**

When she thought of a free period, she didn't think it'd be sitting at a table out in the courtyard spying on her boyfriend's brother.

Percy sat next to her, his gaze fixed on the table Stiles sat at that was maybe...three yards away?

"Quit stalking Stiles, Percy." Nico scoffed.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Dude-"

"Don't call me that."

" _Dude_ , you saw what happened in the Coach's class. He thought he was sleeping and you saw his paper! Seriously, do you not see the seriousness of this?" Annabeth bit her lip to keep her laughter in.

Her Seaweed Brain was...well, a Seaweed Brain.

"If you would've let me finish," Nico glared. "I would've said to shut up because they're talking and I'm trying to hear them."

"Oh." Annabeth kissed his cheek with a small laugh at his embarrassed face before tuning in to Stiles's conversation along with her friends.

"They're all locked up because they're insane." The dirty blonde kid with the curly hair scoffed.

He reminded her of a Hermes kid.

"Ha," Stiles groaned. "Can you try to at least be a little helpful, please?" He said sarcastically.

"For half my childhood, I was locked in a freezer." Annabeth's eyes widened. "So being helpful is kind of a new thing for me."

She caught a look at her friends face, seeing they all had the same expression as her.

"Dude, are you still milking that?" She was starting to think maybe that kid and Stiles don't have the best friendship...or any at all.

"Yeah, maybe I am still milking that." He leaned closer to Stiles, glaring at him.

Stiles probably would've sent a smart ass comment right back at the boy but the girl-Kira, that was her name-walked up to them.

"Hi-uh-" She said awkwardly. "Hi, sorry, I just couldn't help overhearing what you guys were talking about." She gave them an embarrassed smile.

"And I think I might actually know what you're talking about." She continued. "There's a Tibetan word for it. Bardo. It literally means in-between state. The state between life and death."

That didn't sound good. It caused a shiver to run down Annabeth's back.

"And what do they call you?" The strawberry blonde-Lydia, she was in Annabeth's architectural studies class- questioned.

"Kira." Scott grinned before he noticed everyone's gaze on him. "She's in our history class."

"So are you talking Barto as in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?" Lydia tapped her finger on the picnic table.

Annabeth felt a little guilty eavesdropping on Stiles's conversation with his friends since it seemed a little personal but something was going on with him.

He was the whole reason they were in Beacon Hills.

"Either, I guess." She sat down next to Stiles. "But all the stuff you guys were just saying? All that happens in Bardo. There are different progressive states where you can have hallucinations. Some you see, some you just hear. And you can by visited by peaceful and wrathful deities." She gave a smile at the end, even though everyone at that table -and hers- looked uneasy.

"Wrathful deities?" The blonde boy asked. She need to figure out his name... "What are those?"

"Like demons." Annabeth gulped at the statement.

Stiles clapped his hands together even though he looked unimpressed. "Demons. Why not?" He spat.

"Hold on, if there are different progressive state. What's the last one?" Allison, the girl in her English class, asked.

"Death. You die."

She caught a glimpse of Percy's face, only to see him look incredibly uncomfortable, just like her.

in fact, all of her friends looked like they wanted to run up to Stiles and demand exactly what was going on, even Hazel- and she was the sweetest person you'd ever meet.

"Okay," Leo broke the chain of silence. "What the hell?"

•

**S t i l e s :**

  
When is a door not a door?

When it's ajar.

What the actual hell? Seriously? A riddle is what his subconscious gave up?

He closed his eyes, wanting to bang his head on the nearest hard object but that wasn't an option due to the fact that his Father needed his and Scott's help.

Well, more Scott's than his but he was still a crucial part to their little plan.

The Sheriff need Scott to try and scope out Malia Tate's scent so they could find her body and finally close the case that has been left unsolved for eight years.

He was completely convinced that the family was attacked by a werewolf while driving home, only for the oldest daughter's body to be dragged from the car.

It all sounded a bit morbid but with Stiles life? It sounded more mellow.

So here he was, in the room of a deceased nine year old girl while Scott was sniffing stuffed animals to try and catch her scent.

"All Im getting is some animal smell." His bestfriend complained.

"What kind of animal?" Stiles exasperated only to be answered when a dog stood in front of them, growling viscously.

"Dog." Scott stared at the animal. "Hi, puppy." He tried, causing Stiles to roll his eyes.

"Get rid of it." Stiles shot towards him.

"What? How?" Good thing Scott had a nice face because intelligence wasn't going for him at the moment.

"Get rid of it!" He spat.

"Me?"

"Yes, you, Mr. True Alpha! Glow  
your eyes at it, something. Be the alpha!" Stiles gave the most inspirational speech of the season.

"I can't." Scott panicked. "I don't have control."

"Okay, buddy," Stiles wished he could say he didn't know how it felt to not have control but sadly, he did. "You're gonna have to try something."

The dog kept barking at them, growling viscously trying to scare them off.

"Apollo! Apollo, shut up! Shut the hell up!" Stiles wanted to collapse laughing right then and there.

Apollo.

The dog was named Apollo.

of course.

The dog started to whine, turning around and running away at...something Scott did.

Stiles picked up a stuffed elephant and handed it to Scott, "Here. Try that." Scott sniffed it. "Anything?"

"All I'm getting is that dog." He let out a sigh, this isn't going as well as he thought it would.

•

"I'm sorry." Scott have the Sheriff an apologetic look. "I tried as hard as I could but if it wasn't so long ago, I might've been able to do it."

Stiles's Dad looked tired, "It's okay." He said half heartedly. "It was a long shot, in fact, it was a pretty terrible idea. I think I just ripped open an old wound in that man's heart. I never should have brought you guys here. I don't know what I was thinking. Thanks for trying, alright?" He sighed.

"Yeah." Scott bit his lip.

The Sheriff turned towards his son, "See you at home." He got into his car and left.

Scott looked at Stiles, "Isn't there a lot of cases that go unsolved?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah," Stiles laughed dryly. "I think he just thought this was one he could solve right now."

Scott looked confused, "Why is it so important now?"

Stiles looked at his bestfriend, wondering if he should confide in him or not. "He wants to be able to solve one more while he's still Sheriff."

Scott looked dumbfounded, "What do you mean, 'still Sheriff'?"

**P e r c y :**

Taking a walk in the woods seemed like a good idea back at the house when he had a pounding headache and needed some fresh air.

Right now, it didn't.

He was pretty sure he was lost and that he probably should have brought a flashlight with him.

"Sorry, buddy." He heard someone say. "I just hate coyotes so much. Thu always sound like they're mauling some helpless little animal or something." Percy walked closer, only to duck behind a tree when he saw Stiles and Scott.

 _'What are they doing here?'_ He thought.

Scott bent down, only to stand back up with a smartphone in his hand. "It still works." He shrugged.

"Let me see the flashlight." Stiles demanded. "I think we found it."

Found what?

"Uh, why wouldn't they move it? Isn't it evidence?"

The curiosity was killing Percy.

"Probably too much of a pain in the ass to tow out." Stiles shrugged. "Look at this." Percy walked up, getting close to see a car but not close enough to let them know that he was there. "See those? Animal claws would be closer together, right? A lot closer."

"Then it was a werewolf."

That statement made him freeze.

Werewolves? What was Stiles getting himself into?

"So my Dad was right." Stiles said quietly.

John knew about this?

"What is that?" Scott asked, looking at Stiles who bent down to pick whatever it was up.

"I'm hungry." Stiles jumped backwards with a surprised yelp.

"I think I just had a minor heart attack." He held his chest causing Percy to snicker.

"Hey, Stiles. Please tell me to see that." Scott said the same exact moment when Percy heard distinct growling.

He stepped a little closer only to see a coyote.

"I see it." Stiles confirmed, only for Scott to take off running at an inhuman speed. "Hey! Scott, wait!" Stiles ran behind him leaving Percy to flop down in his hiding spot.

What did he just see?

And why wasn't he completely surprised by it?


	4. Chapter Four

S c o t t : 

"Stiles, I'm telling you, there was someone else there with us." 

His bestfriend rolled his eyes, "Yeah, Malia. And then the police and your Dad." 

"That's not what I meant." Scott scoffed. "Before any of that, there was another heartbeat there with us. I just can't figure out who it was..." He trailed off. 

Stiles sighed, "I don't know man, we'll figure it out but honestly, right now we need to figure out what's happening with us." He ran his fingers through his hair. 

"I guess you're right. What happened with you and your Dad last night?" He changed the subject. 

"Nothing, just the standard lecture about not getting myself into trou-"

"You didn't listen did you?" Scott interrupted him. 

"Not a word." 

Scott let out a loud laugh, "Dude! One of these days he's gonna say something you need to hear!"

"Please, I'll start listening to him when he starts listening to me." He rolled his eyes. 

"You do realize he's your Dad right? You're not the one with the authority?" 

Stiles made a face that Scott couldn't figure out but it was gone as fast as it arrived. "He still needs to follow his diet." 

He was sure the conversation would've gone farther if Allison didn't approach them but he didn't mind. 

She held out a map in front of them, nodding at Stiles, "Where'd you find the den?" She asked. 

He analyzed the map, though Scott noted he was looking at the words. "Here's where we found the coyote den. Its right in the middle of the hiking trails."

"Well that could narrow it down," She started. "Coyotes travel in fixed trails. But I think you're right about her not going back to the den. Coyotes don't like wolves." She looked at Scott. "and they're really smart. If they don't want to be heard, they actually walk on their toes." 

Stiles made a face of total amusement. "Coyotes tip toe?" 

Allison looked like she wanted to slap him and face palm at the same time, "They tip toe." 

The bell rang loudly, signaling it was time for class. 

"I've got to go but send me the pinned location." And she was gone. 

Scott watched as students entered the room, but his eyes locked on a certain person. 

Percy Jackson. 

It wasn't that Scott didn't like him, he didn't even know the kid, but something about him felt...familiar and he didn't like that. 

He seemed to always be around where Stiles was-well him and his friends. 

That confused Scott too, eight new kids arrive and they all seem to know each other? Kinda suspicious, don't ya think?

"Hey," His thoughts were cut off. "I'm Kira." She made a face. "You knew that. I knew you knew that. I don't know why I just told you that again." She shook her head. "Anyways, I've got something for you." 

"For me?" Scott smiled. 

"Yeah," She looked up at him. "It's about the bardo? My explanation was sort of all over the place. So I did some research and printed it out for you." 

If it was possible, Scott's grin for even bigger. 

"ah you didn't have to do that." 

"It only took a couple of hours." She shrugged. 

His jaw dropped, "Wow, then you really didn't have to do that." 

She rummaged through her backpack. "I swear I put it in here."

Mr Yukimura approached them with a stack of papers. "Kira, you forgot all that research you did for that boy you like." Her jaw dropped as she blushed, grabbing the papers from her Dad. 

She looked down as she handed them to Scott, even though he couldn't have been happier. 

He took his seat, next to Stiles, ready for class. 

P e r c y : 

He wasn't as stupid as others thought, he saw the way Scott was staring at him like he knew something. 

He was 99.9% sure that Scott knew he was in the woods last night but that little .1% was telling in that he was good. 

That didn't make him feel any better. 

He's seen a lot of weird shit but this was even weirder. 

"All right, everyone. Let's get started. We were just talking about internment camps and prisoners of war. There's a passage in our reading that I'd like to go over in more detail." He looked around the room. "Who would like to read the page aloud?" His eyes locked on Stiles. "Mr Stilinski, how about you?" 

Stiles looked up from where he was resting his hand on his chin, "Uh, maybe someone else could?" 

Percy glanced at Annabeth, yeah they all had dyslexia but Stiles was always up for a challenge. 

"Everyone participates in my class, Mr Stilinski." 

Stiles slowly got up, "Yeah okay." 

He got up to the podium where the textbook was, his hands on either side of the notebook. He was mumbling something before he looked at the book. 

He looked up, breathing heavy and looking dazed. 

Percy looked at him in concern as he looked like he was about to pass out. 

"Stiles? You okay?" For once he was happy Scott was there because Percy couldn't do anything without blowing his 'I don't know him' cover. 

Scott got up, rushing towards Stiles, " I should take him to the nurse." 

Percy looked away when Annabeth nudged him, "Take this." She said, handing him her Yankees cap.

"Why?"

"Follow them, figure out what's wrong." He nodded slowly at first before taking the hat from her. 

He slid it on, his body going invisible. He made it out the of the room before the door closed. 

He was surprised when the boys didn't end up in the nurses off, rather the boys locker room. 

He slid in the door as Stiles let go of Scott, stumbling over to the sink. 

"Stiles, look at me man, is this a panic attack?" Scott asked frantically. 

Percy wished he could something but he was invisible, only able to watch the scene unfolding before him. 

"It's a dream, it's a dream." Stiles chanted. "This is just a dream." His voice wavered. 

"No it's not." Scott tried. "This is real. You're here with me." 

Stiles didn't look convinced. 

"Okay," Scott looked around. "What do you do? I mean, how do you tell if you're not dreaming?"

'You can't read.' Was the first thing that came to Percy's mind. 

"Your fingers." Stiles answered. "You-You have extra fingers in dreams." He trembled. 

Percy looked down at his hands, all ten fingers were intact. 

"How many do I have?" Scott asked. "Hey! Look at me. How many fingers do I have Stiles? Look at my hands and count with me." He said. 

"One...two...." He paused, holding his head. 

"Keep going." Scott demanded. 

"Three....four...."

"Five." Scott held out his thumb. "Five." 

"Six....seven..." They started on the other hand. 

"Eight....nine...."

"Ten." Scott said happily. "Ten fingers." 

Stiles slid down the wall, panting. "What the hell is happening to me?" He cried out. 

Percy could only watch. 

"We'll figure it out, you'll be okay." Scott promised. 

"Am I? Are you?" Stiles asked. "Scott you can't transform," Transform? "Allison is being haunted by her dead aunt. and I'm straight up losing my mind!" He yelped. "we can't do this. We can't help Malia. We can't help anybody." 

That surprised Percy, because those words coming out of Stiles...didn't sound like Stiles. 

When they were in Tartarus, he was what kept them going, even though he seemed to be in the most pain. 

Now to see him being totally pessimistic, it was a little nerve racking. 

"We can try. We can always try." 

A n n a b e t h :

Annabeth didn't believe that Scott took Stiles to the nurse, something in the Hispanic's boys' eyes told her otherwise. 

That's why she sent Percy after them, to figure out what was going on. 

He had told he what happened the night before, in the woods and in that moment, she knew that Stiles wasn't telling them something. 

It wasn't like Stiles was always truthful, there were plenty of times on the Argo ll after a battle where he hid his injuries in order to help someone else. 

But she just felt like this was somehow...bigger than that. 

And she knew that Scott McCall has something to do with it. 

They still weren't back from where ever they went and class was already over. 

Right now, it was her and Kira Yukimura, both of them staring at the forgotten backpacks. 

Annabeth slung Percy's over shoulder and walked up to the girl, "Here, I'll take Stiles'." She gave the girl a sweet smile. 

"Uh-thanks. I was just going to give it to them." 

"I'll join you." Annabeth nodded. "I'm Annabeth by the way." 

"Kira." She smiled. 

They both walked out of the room, each with two backpacks, trying to figure out where the boys were. 

"Oh my god." Kira mumbled. 

Confused, Annabeth followed Kira's gaze only to see a coyote standing only a few yards away from them, growling ferociously. 

"Oh gods." Annabeth whispered, grabbing Kira's arm. "Come on!" She pulled her through some door just as the coyote lunged for them. 

She slammed the door and pulled Kira behind some lockers, figuring they were in a locker room of some sort. 

"Stay quiet." She whispered, making her voice shake. 

It wasn't like she was scared, she's face far worse but this was another person's life as well. 

Kira nodded as they both stood behind the wall of lockers. It was only a few minutes before the sound of shattering glass made her heart pound. 

The coyote was in here. 

They stayed there, backs pressed against the lockers as they listened to the coyote move through the locker room. 

Only a few more seconds and it would've of reached them if it wasn't for someone pushing them back and pushing the lockers down. 

Annabeth gasped slightly as she looked up. It was Scott McCall. 

Her suspicions were confirmed. 

Something was wrong and it was effecting her best friend and this kid. 

"Are you guys okay?" He asked once he was sure that the coyote wasn't going to pop up. 

Annabeth nodded slightly, looking at the fallen lockers.

She was okay. 

•

Annabeth has only seen Stiles' Dad a few times, but seeing him here-now after the coyote. It was weird. 

She knew that the Sheriff wasn't actually Stiles' Dad, Poseidon was, but the both of them, they seemed to so in sync that if you didn't know that he was adopted, you would've guessed that they were really related.

They were both talking the same way, giving each other the same looks. And though she knew she shouldn't be, she was jealous of them. 

But she also felt bad. 

Percy got to stay with Sally while Stiles was shipped off to live with a different family all because of the stupid oath. 

She shook her head, gripping Percy's hand. When he walked into the locker room, he had given her a look that read 'I'll tell you later' but he also looked nervous and more fidgety than usual. 

"What happened?" A hand tapped her. 

She looked to her left only to see Piper. 

"I got chased by a coyote." It left her lips sounding so casual, it was weird but it wasn't the weirdest thing that's happened to her. 

"Really?" She sounded so curious. 

"Yeah, just came out of nowhere." She explained. "I was going to give Stiles his-"

"Scott!" they all heard Stiles whisper quite fiercely. "I think I know what she was after!" 

She? 

He was holding something in his hands that she couldn't exactly see. 

"You took the doll from the car?" Scott whispered back. 

"Yeah, I thought you could use for like-scent or something." The Son of Poseidon shrugged. 

"Whered you find this?" A man marched up to Stiles, yanking the doll from his hands. "Where did you find this? This belonged to my daughter!" He said fiercely. 

Sheriff Stilinski quickly walked towards them, "Sorry." He stood in between his son and the man. 

"Mr Tate, I don't know how you heard about this or if you've got your own police scanner but you can't be here." He went to push him away but his face went slack. 

"I have a permit." Mr Tate said defensively. 

"Permit or not, California schools are gun free zones." The Sheriff said sharply. "You need to leave. Now." 

"You find that animal. You find that thing." He spat.


	5. Chapter Five

N i c o :

When your friends with a bunch of ADHD positive demigod's, it's a little unnerving for everything in the room to be silent and still.

Usually someone- Leo -is tapping their fingers or making obnoxious sounds, but now? No one made a move to do anything.

"Maybe," Hazel started. "Maybe he didn't mean it like that, you said he was freaking out right? Maybe that was just an after effect?"

Percy shook his head, "It wasn't like that. I'm pretty sure Scott would've said something different but he just agreed with him! He's hiding something from us, something big."

Nico nodded, "I agree with Percy. I've been hanging around Stiles and his friends-"

"Stalker." Leo accused.

He rolled his eyes, "They keep talking about 'saving Malia' like Percy said."

"But the real question is, who's Malia?" Piper said.

"That red headed girl? She was talking about the woods, where Percy saw Scott and Stiles, and how they needed to go there to save her." Nico said.

Percy stood up, "Styx, you're right! I thought they were just talking about the girl but when the coyote's eyes went blue, Scott said her name." His eyes went wide. "What if the coyote is Malia?" He asked.

Annabeth tapped her chin, "I don't know, Percy. That seems a little far fetched."

"What if she's a werewolf?" Leo asked.

"Like Lycaon?" Frank said. "But she's a coyote."

"Werecoyote?" Nico pitched in, everyone looked at Jason.

"What?" He asked.

"Has Thalia said anything about werewolves and werecoyotes?" Percy asked.

"I don't know, whenever she's visiting, we don't talk about stuff like that." He shrugged. "We could IM her but I can't promise she'll have all the answers."

Annabeth sighed, "I guess. Anyone have a spare drachma?" She asked.

Piper raised her hand, tossing the coin over. Percy raised his hand, taking some moisture from the air and creating the mist.

"Oh, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please take my offering and do me a solid. Show me Thalia," Percy bit his lip, probably trying to figure out where Thalia might be. "Running with the hunters." It was worth a try.

The image took a minute but it shimmered, showing Thalia Grace and her hunters, from the looks of it, they were setting up camp.

"Thals!" Jason said. "Over here!"

She turned around and grinned, her blue eyes sparkling. "Hey guys," She greeted. "What's up?"

She was wearing a shirt that read, PUNK ROCK OR DIE, with a Green Day button on her right sleeve.

"We actually have a few questions for you..." Nico trailed off.

She made a concerned face, "About?"

"Lycaon." Annabeth stated. "Can he create more than just werewolves?"

Thalia though about it, "Depends what you mean."

"Like werecoyotes?"

"Werecoyotes? Gee, I don't know. We've been tracking him for a while. Our first real lead is when he caught up with Reyna and Nico during the Giant War. For all I know, the ones he's turned could be evolving." She said. "Are you sure it's not one of Lupa's?"

"I thought about that but I don't think so. She's not big on turning people." Hazel said.

"I'm sorry guys, I don't know. Why does it matter?" She asked.

They all looked sheepish, "It's about Stiles."

"Stiles? What's wrong with Stiles?" She asked. When it comes to the blue eyed Son of Poseidon, she always has a soft spot.

"Nothing wrong per say," Piper said. "We just have reason to believe he's keeping something from us." She explained.

she sighed, "Okay. Just keep me updated if anything big happens okay?"

They all nodded and bid their goodbyes before Jason slashed his hand through the mist.

"Say we do follow them out to the woods, how would we hide ourselves front them? The only one of us with invisibility is Annabeth and she only has her cap." Jason said.

"Ah, Superman," Percy started. "That's where my favorite person, Hazel,  
comes in." He swung an arm around Hazel's shoulders, causing her to laugh. "In case you forgot, Haze here can control the mist."

Jason rolled her eyes, "You up for the challenge Hazel?"

"Always ready for a challenge, Grace." She scoffed.

"Now we need a game plan." Leo clapped his hands together.

•

"Anyone else think we're doing more harm then good?"

The eight demigod's watched as two cars and a dirt bike pulled up in the clearing of the woods, each person leaving their respective cars.

"We're stopping a father from potentially killing his daughter." Scott said.

Everyone looked at each other confused. Thank Gods for Hazel's mist or else they would've been caught.

"Actually, we're trying to keep a guy from killing a coyote who is actually his daughter, who we don't know how to change from a coyote back to his daughter." Isaac stated.

Nico could see how hard Percy was trying to not laugh.

"And again with the not helping." Stiles rolled his eyes.

Scott shook his head at both of them, "Did you bring it?"

"It's in the car, Allison's getting it." Isaac answered.

"Are we sure this is-"  
  
He's not gonna lie when he says he jumped when gunshots went off. For some reason, everyone turned to Annbeth who looked just as confused.

"Wait, Scott!" They looked back at Stiles only to see Scott running off.

"I think we should split up." Jason whispered.

Everyone turned around to him, "Why?" Piper asked.

"Because if we're going to figure out what's going on, we're going to need to follow all of them." Annabeth pointed at the other two of Stiles' friends who were going a separate way.

"Okay, Me, Leo and Piper can follow Scott?" Jason said.

Annabeth nodded, "Me, Percy, and Nico are gonna follow Stiles and Lydia."

"I guess that leaves me and Hazel." Frank said.

Percy snorted, "No Detours you two." Causing Nico to punch his arm.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain. Hazel, is the Mist gonna hold on all of us?" Annabeth asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, we'll be fine."

Percy grinned, "Okay guys. Break!"

H a z e l :

Splitting up from the group was something they were all used to doing but usually, it was never just her and Frank.

It made sense though, the girl, Allison, apparently she was some master marksmen and so was Frank, though she guessed that maybe Allison wasn't as experienced as him.

They followed behind her and Isaac, making sure not to let their location be known.

"Isaac wait!" Allison said as Isaac took off.

Hazel and Frank looked at each other before taking off after them, trying not to slack off behind them.

"Isaac!" Allison screamed but it was too late, the curly haired boy had stepped in a bear trap, the sides clamping around his ankle.

Hazel gasped as he yelled, fangs shining in the sun and his eyes glowing a golden yellow.

"He is a werewolf." She whispered.

A n n a b e t h :

"It's the doll." Stiles was on the phone. "It's the doll."

"What is he talking about?" Nico whispered.

"All right, but why would it go all the way to the school and then all the way back to the house just for a doll? One that was in the car wreck in the first place. We didn't find it in the coyote den." Stiles said to Lydia and his phone.

"It likes the doll, who cares?" Lydia asked.

"It likes the doll a lot." Stiles said.

Lydia made a face, "Wait, what kind of doll is it?"

"I don't know, it's a doll, you know. It's got little arms and a big baby head," Then in a lower tone. "And dead soulless eyes."

Percy snorted causing Annabeth to wack his arm.

"Wait, hold on, I took a picture." He looked down at his phone, handing it to her.

"That's Malia?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, that's the jacket and the scarf we found in the den." He explained.

Annabeth was thoroughly confused and she didn't like it.

"Stiles," Lydia said. "She's not holding the doll."

He made a face, "That's Malia's younger sister. She's holding the doll." He paused, his eyes growing wide. "I know what she's doing."

"What?"

He looked serious, "I know where she's going."

P i p e r :

Chasing after a boy who seemed to be running at super human speed was absolutely tiring and Piper has definitely done worse than this.

He finally stopped, coming to a clearing as he looked around. His phone kept ringing but he wasn't answering it.

"Come on, Malia, where are you?"

the three bestfriends continued to watch as walked the perimeter of the clearing.

"Malia, we just want to help." He said out loud again.

"I don't see anyone." Leo raised his eyebrows.

"I don't think anyone else is here." Jason said.

Piper was sure the conversation would've gone on longer if a pained screech didn't break through the air.

Scott held his head, letting out a low growl. He looked up, his eyes a blazing red.

"I knew it." Piper said. "He is a werewolf."

"This doesn't make sense." Leo said. "Why would Stiles be hanging out with werewolves, they're dangerous."

"Not Lupa, maybe Thalia was right, maybe they are one of Lupa's?" Jason said.

she shrugged, "Maybe but that still doesn't explain why Stiles is hanging around them."

She watched as Scott pulled out his phone, finally clicking on the awaiting voice mail.

"Scott, it's me, you got to call me back as soon as you can. It wasn't Malia's doll. It was her sister's. Malia left it at the car for her sister. It's like bringing flowers to a grave. Okazy, and we stole the flowers. So, that's all she's trying to do, right. Bring them doll back to the grave, to the car wreck. That's where she's headed. The car wreck." Stiles voice spoke so quickly, it would take someone who's known him a while to know he was saying through his ramble.

"Wait, so Malia is a werecoyote." Jason whispered, causing Piper and Leo to nod in agreement.

Scott's eyes were still red as he looked around, it seemed as if he knew the trio was there.

"What if he can sense us?" Leo whispered.

"He can't," Jason didn't sound sure. "The Mist is strong."

"We're gonna save you Malia." And then they were running again.

F r a n k :

Frank was torn between running to help them and turning away and puking.

Blood was flowing from where the bear trap had wrapped it's teeth dug into his ankle.

"Why doesn't he look like he's in pain?" Hazel asked.

"He's a werewolf. We established that?" Frank said.

"Yes I know but I would think even they would be in pain when something like this happens."

"I don't know, Haze." He said. "We could ask Stiles when we confront him."

"That's anoth-"

"Allison!" Isaac yelled. "Tate's right there! Hit Tate! Use the tranq on him!"

Allison hesitated, pulling the gun up slowly.

"Okay?" She shot, missing and hitting a tree. "Okay, come on. Come on." She shot again, missing once more.

"Allison!" Isaac called. "Allison, breathe." He said. "Breathe."

Frank watched as she took a deep breath, mumbling something that oddly sounded like French underneath her breath.

She shot, the tranquilizer flying past Hazel and Frank, impaling itself in the neck of a grown man who held a shotgun.

He looked behind him, picking the tranq out of his neck and for a moment, Frank felt like he was staring straight into his eyes.

He fell his knees, dropping the gun and the tranq, before falling down into a forced unconsciousness.

"You did it, Allison." Isaac breathed. "You did it."

P e r c y :

He was going to kill his brother.

He really was going to kill his brother.

"Percy, calm down." Annbeth grabbed his hand. "You can yell at him another time." She said.

He nodded slowly, "I'm still gonna kill him." He stated.

"Be my guest." She laughed softly.

"Oh shit," Nico said.

Annbeth and Percy's head snapped up, looking at the sight before them.

"Styx." Percy cursed. Lydia's foot was standing on the middle of of a bear trap, the ends threatening to close around her ankle.

"Stiles." Her voice was shaky.

"Yeah?" He was still trying to dial Scott.

"Stiles." She said again.

He turned around, his eyes widening. "Lydia, don't move." His voice waver with worried.

"Look for a warning label." She said.

He crouched a down, "A warning label?"

She took a deep breathe, "Instructions on how to disarm it."

"Lydia," He started. "Why the hell would they have instructions on the bottom of the trap?" He didn't sound confident.

"Because animals can't read." Percy could see how Stiles' breath hitches.

"Lydia, we got a problem." He mumbled.

"Huh?" She said, looking down.

"I can't read either." By the tone of his voice, Percy knew it was much more than dyslexia.

She bit her lip, looking up. "You don't instructions." She stated. "When was the last time you needed instructions? Am I right?" Her voice was shaky.

"you don't need them because you are too smart, okay? You can figure it out Stiles, you always figure it out." She said, taking another deep breathe. "You can figure it out, Stiles. You can do this. Figure it out."

He looked around the bottom of the trap, moving grass out of the way. "O-Okay. Here we go." He said slowly. "Here we go. Ready?"

She nodded, "Go!" Stiles yelled.

He twisted something on the bottom as she jumped off. A second after she fell into Stiles' arms, the trap snapped together.

They paused for a moment, staring into each others' eyes and Percy was so desperately wanting them to kiss.

Stiles face Lydia a sly smile, as they both let go.

"Dam it." Percy whispered.

All their heads snapped towards Stiles and Lydia when they heard a low growling noise.

Truth be told, they were ready to fight with whatever might've been attacking them but Stiles just grinned as a loud roar filled their ears.

The Son of Poseidon fist pumped, eagerly stating, "That's what I'm talking about!"

Lydia gave a small smile, "Good going Scott." She whispered.

"I knew it," Annabeth said. "Stiles is friends with werewolves."

•

"Maybe they're holding him captive?" Leo suggested.

Everyone turned, staring at him.

"That was stupid." Piper said "Did you miss the part where he seemed to be helping them willingly."

Leo bit his lip, "Fair point, Beauty Queen." He stated.

"I think it's exactly what we're all thinking," Annabeth said. "Stiles isn't being held captive or anything, they're his friend." She explained.

"I guess," Percy sighed. "But why wouldn't he tell us?"

"Maybe he couldn't?" Hazel suggested.

"What do you mean?" Frank looked at her.

"Well the Gods wouldn't let him tell any of his friends about being a demigod, maybe they forbade him about telling us about them?" She said.

The eight demigod's look at each other, pondering the explanation. Though, their brainstorm was cut off by a knock on the front door.

Percy sighed, standing up to answer it. "I got it." He said, walking towards the door.

He opened the door, expecting to demand why someone was at their house at ten o'clock at night but what he saw, was much more surprising.

"I know you were in the woods," His brother stated. "I know you were there and I can explain."


	6. IMPORTANT

hey guys! i'm so so sorry it's been a year, but that's because i've been using a new account and i've decided to keep up this story on that one instead! i'm so sorry i've made you guys wait so long, but i promise updates will be regular on the account called whittesmore

again, i'm so so sorry, i've been a terrible author but i promise this story will be up tomorrow on that account !!

go check it out please! i promise i won't let you down again !

 

link to new account - <http://archiveofourown.org/users/whittesmore/pseuds/whittesmore>


End file.
